


Scent of a Man

by Alisanne



Category: Harry Potter - J. K. Rowling
Genre: M/M
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2011-06-13
Updated: 2011-06-13
Packaged: 2017-10-20 09:07:42
Rating: Explicit
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 7,452
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/211096
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Alisanne/pseuds/Alisanne
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Severus Snape embarks on a new career, and discovers along the way that he needs the assistance of the last person on earth who would want to help him. Or so he thinks.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Scent of a Man

**Author's Note:**

> **Warning(s):** Semi-voyeurism/exhibitionism, lots of fun with a tail.
> 
> Written for Sealcat, who requested a romantic fic with a happy ending.
> 
> Thanks to my beta readers, Eyeore9990 and Sevfan, and to the fest mods.

***

Scent of a Man

***

As Severus approached Malfoy Manor, he sighed. The place had definitely seen better days. The previously lush grounds had a distinct air of unkemptness, as if they had been neglected for weeks, if not months. The scent of decay was almost palpable. No peacocks roamed the land; the rosebushes, scrupulously maintained in the past, were overgrown, and even the charms on the grass seemed just a bit...off. Yes, it was winter, yet even that didn’t excuse the state the grounds were in.

 _This may not be the best place to obtain what I need._

Severus pondered returning the way he’d come, slipping away before anyone saw him, but he immediately dismissed that thought. He had already been spotted, of that he was sure, and if Lucius thought Severus was avoiding him there would be hell to pay. Even down and out Malfoys had some political influence.

As he prepared to knock on the door, however, Severus was already preparing a mental list of who else he could approach for help. Sadly, it was a short list.

“Master Severus.”

“Blinky.” Severus stepped past the elf and into the foyer. The interior opulence was better maintained, the place clean, the marble floors and statues shone to sparkling, yet even here, it was obvious that this was not the Malfoy Manor of old, or even of reasonably new.

“Master Lucius is to be expecting you.”

Nodding, Severus followed the elf down the long hallway and in through the third door on the right. It was Lucius’ private study, the one in which he met close acquaintances, the one where he did actual work. If one counted plotting to regain previous influence and fortune as work, which Severus definitely did.

“Ah, Severus.” Lucius looked up as he entered the room. “Is everything all right? I watched your approach and it seemed a tad...reluctant.”

Severus smirked. Of course Lucius had detected his hesitancy. Time for a bit of damage control. “I was simply admiring what you’ve done with the grounds.”

Lucius made a face. “Bloody gardeners. They demanded more wages, so I dismissed them all. We are in the process of making alternate arrangements.”

Shrugging, Severus said, “I think it’s refreshing, actually. It does make the place more approachable.”

“That would be fine, if I wished for my home to be approachable, which I do not.”

“Oh, I don’t know.” Severus inclined his head. “Perhaps the public would be more disposed to forgive a kinder, friendlier Malfoy family.”

“I do not want their forgiveness, I want my power and influence back.” Lucius sighed. “As well you know. Is that why you came here today? To goad me?”

“No, that was simply a fortunate side-effect,” Severus observed dryly.

Lucius shook his head and, as Severus had expected him to, smiled. “You know me too well, old friend.”

“Indeed.” Severus smirked back. “Old friends are often the most difficult to fool.”

“More’s the pity.” Lucius stood up and closed the ledger on his desk. “Well, it’s obvious you’re not here on a whim. You need something.”

Severus’ silence was answer enough, and, after Summoning a couple of crystal snifters and a bottle of brandy, Lucius handed a glass to Severus before pouring. He hesitated for a moment before adding a little extra to both glasses. “Something tells me we’ll need it.”

Severus raised his glass in a salute, then took a sip, rolling the liquor over his tongue. “You could be right,” he said slowly. “You could be right.”

Lucius gestured towards a leather settee and they sat there for a moment, sipping. “Have you decided what you’re going to do now that the _Prophet_ and Potter are declaring what a war hero you are?”

“Indeed, that is the reason I’m here.”

“What have you decided?” Lucius made a face. “You’re not going back to teaching, surely?”

Severus shuddered. “Absolutely not, although Minerva has been rather insistent in offering me a position. I finally had to explain that I was there only at the behest of Albus and then the Dark Lord.”

“What, then?”

Taking a fortifying sip, Severus said, “I thought I might go into perfumery.” He smirked. “I do have a very sensitive nose, after all.”

Lucius tried to disguise his choke, but was unsuccessful. “Oh dear.”

“I take it that you don’t approve?”

Holding up his hand, Lucius said, “That’s not it. I think you’d be brilliant, actually. It’s not my place to approve or disapprove, my only question is, how are you going to accomplish this?”

“I require capital.” Severus sighed. “I had hoped you would have some contacts you could recommend.”

“All of my contacts are somewhat...distant at the moment.” Lucius’ face tightened. “I understood that you’ve been hanging about the Ministry recently. That does afford an excellent opportunity to establish some promising contacts--”

“No.” Severus looked away, hoping his abrupt response wasn’t too telling. Of course, Lucius immediately scented blood in the water.

“I see.” Lucius smirked. “Did something interesting happen recently?”

“Does anything interesting ever happen at the Ministry?” Severus sipped his brandy and tried to look nonchalant. It didn’t work.

“Have you met with anyone?”

Mentally cursing, Severus said, “Several people.”

“Like?”

 _He has too many ways of discovering whom I did speak with for me to lie, blast him_. “Shacklebolt, Bradforth. I even ran into Potter once--”

“Ah.” Lucius was smiling again, and Severus almost groaned. “Well, there’s the answer to your problem.”

“Indeed.” Severus tried to maintain his stoic mien. “And what could he possibly assist me with?”

“Raising capital, of course.” A thoughtful look crossed Lucius’ face. “It’s said that he’s worth a pretty Knut, what with the Potter and Black vaults that he inherited, not to mention the reward the Ministry gave him for ridding us of the Dark Lord--”

“And of course he’ll simply give it to me,” Severus said, tone dry. “He’s quite likely to invest in any business _I_ wish to start.”

“Well--”

“Be serious, Lucius.” Severus leaned forward. “Potter despises me,” he hissed.

Lucius laughed. “Oh, I doubt that. After that spirited defence he gave at your Wizengamot hearing? No, I would say whatever his feelings are towards you, they’re not hatred.”

“Ridiculous.” Severus finished his drink. “I can see you’re going to be of no assistance at all.”

“Relax, Severus.” Lucius got to his feet. “I can see what I have to do now. Don’t worry, I’ll be happy to help you. Just remember this when you become the most successful perfumer in history.”

Severus’ eyes narrowed. “I’ve changed my mind.”

“Nonsense.” Lucius’ eyes held the same manic look Severus remembered from the time just after Voldemort had become popular with young pure- and ambitious half-bloods. This was not a reassuring thought.

“Seriously, Lucius. I can handle this--”

Lucius waved him off, already scratching a note onto a piece of parchment. A low whistle brought his eagle owl swooping down from its perch on the second floor of the library. “Magnus will deliver this, and it’ll be the end to your problem, Severus. Mark my words.”

That said, Lucius fastened the note to Magnus’ leg.Then, leaning forward, he whispered something too low for Severus to hear. Probably the address of the intended recipient, Severus realised a moment later.

The bird ruffled its feathers and took off out the window.

“Where did you send that owl?” Severus demanded.

Lucius turned around wearing a disturbing smirk. “To the person who’s going to fix your problem, Severus. Do pay attention.” And no matter what Severus threatened him with, Lucius refused to tell him anything more.

 _I have such insufferable friends,_ Severus thought, glaring at Lucius’ smug face. _I suppose it’s a good thing they still have acceptable brandy._

***

“What about this one?” Ron held up a letter. “This bloke wants you to help him set up a Dark arts school.”

“A defence school you mean?” Hermione clarified.

“Nope.” Ron tossed the letter into the ‘to be investigated further’ pile. “According to him, Harry’s fame and fortune came from fighting Dark lords--”

“There was only the one,” Harry protested.

Ron waved him off. “--and so Harry needs another Dark lord to fight to preserve his reputation. This bloke is offering to pick up the slack for you, mate.” Ron rolled his eyes. “And he’s barking.”

“And I’m to pay him to fight me?” Harry sighed. “Every time I think people can’t possibly get any madder, they do.”

“Right, well, looks like we whittled this shipment down into a manageable pile, at least.” Hermione smiled weakly.

Harry didn’t say anything. They all knew there would be more mail soon. It had been eighteen months since the war had ended, and interest in Harry, both his public and private life, had not waned one whit. In fact, since Skeeter had published her in-depth profile of him, including details of his Gringotts vault and still-single status, Harry hadn’t managed to have a moment of peace. Now, people not only wanted his attention, they also wanted his money and his body. Maybe Hermione was right. Maybe he did need a real job.

While Ron had managed to join the Aurors, and Hermione had moved on to become one of the Ministry’s most promising solicitors, Harry hadn’t managed to find what he wanted to do with his life. Yet. He sighed. “Thanks for helping me sort through all this.” He eyed the pile by Ron. “All of those need investigating?”

Ron nodded. “Too right they do. All these people will be getting a visit from the Aurors in the near future.”

“Right, well I’m hungry.” Hermione stood up. “Time to get out of here, I think. Everyone fancy Italian for lunch?”

She was interrupted by tapping at the window.

“Another one?” Harry whinged. Waving his wand, he opened the window to allow the bird in. “Fine, fine, add it to the pile, then.” He gestured towards the rest of the mail and turned away.

“Watch out!” Ron cried, and Harry spun in time so that the bird couldn’t peck the back of his head.

It hovered there looking imperious as they all stared at it. Harry shook his head. “I suppose this means you won’t leave until I open your letter?”

The eagle owl didn’t reply, of course, but it did glide closer until it was directly above Harry. Holding out his hand, Harry accepted the parchment. “And now I suppose you’ll want a treat--” But the bird had gone to rest on the windowsill and eye them all balefully.

“Right, well.” Harry unwrapped the message and read it, blinking at the contents.

“Who’s it from?” Hermione asked.

Harry simply handed it over. “I...I think I’ve been summoned,” he said.

“By who?” Ron asked, trying to read upside down while Hermione inspected the note.

“Lucius Malfoy.” Harry made a face. “And just when I thought this couldn’t get any worse, now Malfoy is asking for assistance...”

“This doesn’t say that _Malfoy_ wants your help, though,” Hermione interjected. “I think he wants you to help someone else. It says he wants to discuss a mutual friend.”

“Who do you think it is?” Harry crossed his arms.

“If I had to guess I would say Snape.” Hermione smiled as his head snapped up. “You should go. You’ve been wanting to talk with him, haven’t you?”

“Yes.”

“You still haven’t told us why.” Hermione held up a hand when Harry began to speak. “It’s all right, Harry. We know some things are private.”

“We do?” Ron asked, crossing his arms.

“We do,” Hermione repeated, glaring at Ron. “We’re not fifteen anymore; we don’t need to know intimate details about each other’s lives.”

“Thanks for that,” Harry muttered, not sure he could even explain why he wanted to talk to Snape so badly. He just did. “So what if this invitation to the Manor is a trap?”

Ron laughed. “Sorry, mate, but there’s no way this is a trap, it’s far too obvious. Where’s the first place you think we’d look if you disappeared?”

Harry grinned. “Malfoy Manor?”

“Got it in one.” Ron shrugged. “Though, if you like, I can come with you. I’ll be your own private guard.”

“No.” Harry smiled. “I think I’ll be all right.” Turning towards the bird, he said, “I’ll come this afternoon.”

It stared at him for moment before taking off.

“Well, if looks like you’ll have an exciting afternoon,” Hermione murmured.

Harry nodded. Just what he needed.

***

 _Maybe Malfoy does need my help,_ Harry thought as he walked up the path to Malfoy Manor. The place looked dismal. For a moment, Harry wished he had let Ron come with him. This place was creepy.

Before Harry could knock on the door, however, it swung open and he was looking down at a house-elf. “Hello. I’m here to see--”

“Blinky is knowing Harry Potter.” It stepped aside. “Please to be coming in, masters is waiting.”

 _Masters_? On guard, Harry followed the elf through a hallway lined with portraits that all stared down at him suspiciously.

The elf led him through a set of mahogany doors into what looked like a library.

“Ah, Mr. Potter, so good of you to come.” Lucius Malfoy looked thinner than the last time Harry had seen him, but that was all he noticed about his host, since, next to him, stood the man Harry had been trying to contact for weeks, ever since the Wizengamot hearing.

“Snape?”

“Lucius, what have you done?” Snape looked angry, and Harry bit his lip, not sure what he’d walked into.

Lucius smiled. “Welcome to my home, Mr. Potter. Do ignore my friend. He has need of your assistance, but is reluctant to be in your debt.”

“If anyone’s in debt, it’s me to him,” Harry said, still staring at Snape. Stepping forward, he continued, “I’ve been looking for you, Professor.”

“Indeed. And it appears I must remind you that I am no longer your professor.” Snape shot an inscrutable look at Lucius. “Well, it seems you have business with Lucius, so I’ll be on my way--”

“Nonsense.” Lucius made a show of checking his watch. “Dear me, I just remembered something I simply must check on. Severus, would you serve as host for Mr. Potter for the next few minutes? Thank you.” And with that, he sailed out of the room, leaving Harry and Snape looking at each other.

“I thought Slytherins were supposed to be subtle,” Harry finally said.

Snape raised an eyebrow. “I think his time in Azkaban has made him more blunt than normal.” He cleared his throat. “Potter, I--”

“You called me Harry the last time I saw you,” Harry interrupted. “At the hearing, I mean.”

Snape nodded. “True enough.” He stared at Harry for a long moment. “What is it that you wished to say to me?”

“I wanted to speak with you privately anyway, to say thanks.”

“You did that already.”

Harry nodded. “I know, but that was a public speech, not a private thank-you.” He swallowed. “I was hoping we could start over, as if we’re just meeting for the first time as adults?” Smiling, he continued. “In a way, that’s true, isn’t it? The person I met at Hogwarts wasn’t really you; it was an act, an act you can drop now.”

“Who says I was acting?” Snape asked, tone dry.

Harry blinked, then laughed. “You see? Now that I know you’re joking, I can tell when you’re being funny.”

Snape’s lips quirked and he looked away.

Harry stared for a moment. Snape wasn’t half bad when he smiled... He blinked. “So, Mr. Malfoy said you need my help?” he said.

“It is my intention to go into business as a perfumer.” Snape paused as if waiting for laughter, but when Harry simply nodded, he sighed. “To do this, I require capital. I have spent the past few months perfecting my formulae and now I need a shop and a way to market my product and--”

“Okay, I’ll help.” Harry smiled when Snape stopped and stared at him.

“Okay?” He frowned. “Just like that? You don’t know how much money will be involved, you don’t know if I even have a business plan, you don’t even know--”

“I know you.” Harry grinned. “And Hermione knows all that other stuff. She’ll inspect everything and make sure it’s legit.”

“Ah, it looks as if you’ve worked out your differences,” Lucius said from the doorway. “Excellent.”

“Perhaps we should continue this discussion elsewhere,” Snape said, still staring at Harry. “There are many details to be decided, after all.”

“My home remains at your disposal,” Lucius said, but Snape was already pushing past him, dragging Harry. “Come back any time!” he called after them.

Once outside, Snape turned to Harry. “The walls have ears.” Looking around he added, “In fact, the bushes here probably have ears, too.”

“Where should we go, then?” Harry asked.

Snape clasped his arm. “I know just the place. Hold on.”

***

“Where are we?” Harry asked once he’d caught his breath from the abrupt Apparition.

“The back of Diagon Alley. This place functioned as a storeroom for Ollivanders.” Snape shrugged. “The lease rate is reasonable, and it’s easy to defend.”

“Defend?” Harry brushed his hand over a dusty counter. “Are you expecting an attack?”

“In my life I have found it best to prepare for all eventualities.” Snape cleared his throat. “I have been doing my brewing in the back. Come with me.”

The back was slightly warmer; probably the reflected heat from the cauldrons, Harry decided, and it smelled good. What looked like thousands of perfume bottles lined the shelves, most of them empty, waiting to be filled.

“I shall hire an assistant, of course,” Snape said. “But my biggest expense at the moment is procuring the supplies to make the perfume. The ingredients are not inexpensive.”

“Have you talked to Neville?” Harry asked.

“Longbottom?” Snape sneered. “He would hardly be willing to help me, now would he?”

Harry shrugged. “He runs a huge greenhouse and he probably has access to a lot of the supplies you’d need. I can talk to him if you like.”

“I--” Snape seemed nonplussed. “That is quite generous of you.”

“Well I did say I wanted to help.” Harry moved towards a cauldron. “This one smells really good. Does it have magical properties?”

“They all do, actually.” Snape perked up as he began discussing his perfumes. “They are made with standard techniques, but I have infused them with magical properties as well. Some have low level protections built in, others have charms that diffuse tense situations, and I even have one that--” He paused.

“Yes?” Harry asked, genuinely interested. “One that what?”

“Allows the wearer to attract their soulmate.” Snape cleared his throat. “If you believe in that sort of thing.”

“I do.” Harry met Snape’s gaze squarely. “And clearly you do, too, or you wouldn’t have created it.”

“Whether or not I believe in it is irrelevant.” Snape turned away. “As you can see, I am poised to begin; I just need enough capital to--”

“All right.”

“What?” Snape spun back around to stare at Harry.

“I’ll give you the capital.”

“You mean you’ll _invest_ your money,” Snape corrected.

Harry smiled. “No, I mean I’ll _give_ you the money.”

Snape frowned. “I won’t accept charity.”

“Who said anything about charity?” Harry shoved his hands in his pockets. “Look, I have enough money for several lifetimes, I don’t need more. You can have the money to start your perfumery.”

“I thought you were going to have Granger go over the plan before you committed to it,” Snape said, eyes narrowed.

“I trust you.” Harry smiled as Snape’s eyebrow snapped up.

“I’m not comfortable with that.” Snape regarded Harry for a moment. “I would prefer that you derive some tangible benefit from this arrangement.”

Harry nodded. “All right. Then I’d like to apply for the job as your assistant.”

“What?” Snape shook his head. “You obviously don’t need to work. Why would you wish to work for me?”

“I need something to do,” Harry said. “Something to occupy my days. All I do now is answer mail. You’d be surprised at the stuff people want me to do. Some of it’s really ridiculous.”

“Indeed, although perhaps I wouldn’t be _that_ surprised.” Snape smirked. “I have seen the depths to which human nature can sink, after all.”

Harry nodded. “Yes, I bet you have. So, you’ll hire me?”

“Do I have a choice?”

“Of course.” Harry smiled. “You don’t have to give me a job to get the money, if that’s what you mean. It’s yours no matter what, even if you fire me, even if you _never_ hire me.”

Snape pursed his lips. “I may hold you to that.” Slipping off his robes, he began to roll up his shirtsleeves. “Well? What are you standing there for, Potter? Let’s clean this place up.”

Harry grinned and rolled up his shirtsleeves. The place was filthy, and as they worked, Harry tried not to ogle Snape’s surprisingly muscled arms. Who knew what he had been hiding under his robes?

At one point Snape slipped out of the room, leaving Harry working on his own. Even with magic, it took some effort to get everything clean, and Harry was hard at work when something brushed against his leg.

Startled, Harry almost dropped his wand before he realised it was a cat. A very large cat. “Oh, hullo,” he murmured, reaching down to stroke its fur. “What’s your name, then?”

It meowed, and, with a disdainful slip of its tail, sailed off.

Harry laughed. “Oh yes, it’s clear who owns you.”

By the time Snape returned with a thermos of tea and some sandwiches, Harry had most of the dusting done and the space was beginning to look like it could house a shop that people might want to visit. “Almost acceptable,” Snape pronounced, handing Harry a mug of tea.

As they ate, Harry watched Snape carefully. Yes, he was still gruff, but there was something different about him. He was no longer so...angry, for one thing. He seemed almost relaxed. Apparently not being a double spy was good for him. Harry found himself intrigued. This new Snape would be interesting to get to know.

***

“So you actually like working for Snape?” Ron shook his head. “You know, every time I think nothing can surprise me, it does.”

“I think it’s great,” Hermione piped up. “You’ve been idle for too long, Harry.”

“Idle?” Harry pouted. “I’ve been answering all those letters--”

“That was never a real job and you know it.” Hermione smiled knowingly. “And it’s good that you’re not alone anymore. Is Snape a good companion?”

“Companion?” Harry raised an eyebrow. “You make it sound like we’re dating or something.” As she remained silent, he fought not to blush. “It’s only been six weeks,” he mumbled.

“Six weeks longer than I thought it’d last,” Ron said, wincing when Hermione kicked him. “Ow!”

Despite himself, Harry grinned, looking away. “It’s been interesting, actually. I’m learning a lot.”

“From Snape?” Ron raised an eyebrow. “This is the man who terrorized us in school, and you’re now learning from him?”

“I dunno what it is, but...yeah.” Harry shrugged. “It’s like having the Half-Blood Prince teaching me Potions. He tells me what to do and he doesn’t yell or mock when I make a mistake. It’s kinda fun. And he’s even let me try my hand at brewing perfume. The whole thing is turning out to be pretty interesting.”

“Who are you, and what have you done with Harry Potter?” Ron joked, taking a sip of his ale.

“Guess I just grew up, unlike some,” Harry shot back, dodging the crisp Ron threw at him in retaliation.

Hermione rolled her eyes. “If you’re both done regressing,” she said, glaring at them, “maybe we could discuss the real issue here.”

“Which is?” Harry wiped the salt off his mouth.

“Now that you have a job, you need a love life.” She smirked. “Unless you have that covered already?”

Harry choked. “What? No! I mean--” He sighed. “I don’t want a love life right now. I’m fine as I am. Let’s not complicate things.”

“It seems to me that you have the perfect opportunity to date at work,” Hermione continued as if Harry hadn’t said anything. “You could do worse than Snape.”

Now both Ron _and_ Harry choked. “First, are you mad? And two, even if Harry were interested in Snape, somehow, Snape and romance do not go together,” Ron finally managed.

“I think he’s capable of being very romantic, actually.” Hermione pursed her lips. “He would be intense. Imagine being the focus of all that concentrated attention...”

Harry blushed. “What makes you think I’m interested in Snape, anyway?” he asked, playing with his napkin.

“Why wouldn’t you be?” Hermione asked.

“I...um...”

She smirked. “As I said, imagine what it would be like with him.”

“No thanks.” Ron shuddered. “And the only way he’d notice Harry is if he slipped him something in his tea.” He grinned. “Or maybe you should start wearing some of that perfume he’s brewing - the one that’s supposed to attract your soulmate.”

Hermione inclined her head. “You know, Ron, that’s not a bad idea,” she said slowly.

“Why is it you always manage to sound surprised when I come up with one?” Ron grumbled.

“Habit,” Hermione shot back.

“But he would know what I was doing if I tried that,” Harry said, thoughtful. “He makes the perfume, so he’d know I was trying to, um, get him interested in me. Or something.”

“Well, isn’t that what you’re trying to do?” Hermione asked. “Just dab some behind your ears and see what he does. Seriously, if he asks, you can just say that you wanted to test it out on him.” She grinned wickedly.

Which was how Harry ended up going in early the next day to sort through all the samples and decide which he wanted to try.

The shop was supposed to open at nine, and Harry usually got there about ten minutes before, but that day he arrived a full hour early, figuring he needed to do his experiment while alone, without Snape hovering over his shoulder.

Business was doing relatively well, and after the initial opening, when people had been coming in to gape at Harry, things had settled down into a steady pace. They generally got between ten and twenty customers a day, which Harry thought was pretty good. Snape never commented, but he did seem pleased by the way his business was going.

The place shone now, the back-lit glass shelves glittering with the jewel-toned perfume bottles displayed against every wall. Harry cleaned it every morning before any customers came in and every night before he left. He also renewed the Preservation and Stability Charms once a week.

The samples were kept behind the counter, and, after making sure he was alone, Harry began digging through them. “Here it is,” he muttered, pulling out the tiny vial of the scent Snape had dubbed ‘Destiny’. “Guaranteed to help you find your soulmate, and make him or her notice you,” Harry read on the description. “God, I hope so.”

Tipping a tiny amount onto his finger, Harry dabbed a bit behind his ears as Hermione had suggested, then took a deep sniff. He frowned. He could barely smell anything. “A little more I think.”

He spilled a bit more onto his wrists, rubbing them together, and, for good measure, he began to pour a bit onto his neck.

A sound made him jump and the entire sample bottle spilled over his shirt. “Bloody hell!”

When he realised it was purring, however, he shook his head. “Oh, it’s only you,” he whispered, reaching out and scratching the ears of the cat, who had jumped down beside him to see what he was doing. “Nosy kitty.” He sighed. “So, do you think your master will get the hint if I wear this scent around him?”

Since that first day, the cat appeared occasionally, but only when Harry was working alone, and it never seemed to show its face when Snape was in the store. Harry suspected it was a stray. He had begun feeding it with leftovers from his lunch and talking to it. For some reason, it seemed a natural listener, and Harry often talked out his feelings for Snape with the cat. Sadly, the cat never seemed to have any answers.

It stared at him for a moment before batting his hand. Harry petted it, sighing. “This is a bad idea, isn’t it? Hermione's mad if she thinks I’ve a chance with Snape,” he said, speaking more to himself than to the cat. “Why she thinks Snape may be interested in me I have no idea, but I’ve seen no signs of it, and it’s not like I can tell him how I feel before I know how _he_ feels, is it?” He shook his head. “He’s just so...How can I tell him I want him? And even if I do tell him, he’s as likely to hex me as kiss me.” He stared off into the distance, absently stroking the cat.

When his hand got tired, he stopped, smiling as the cat, clearly disgruntled, placed a paw on his arm, begging for more caresses. Chuckling, Harry gathered it up in his arms and stood up, wincing when it scratched him. “Ow! Careful,” he muttered. “Don’t make me turn you in.”

The cat almost seemed to understand him, since it settled immediately.

“Come on, let’s get you in the back so I can open up, all right? We don’t want Snape to see you in here, after all.”

The cat purred its agreement and Harry laughed.

After slipping it into the back room and making sure to secure the cauldrons, Harry opened the shop to welcome the first customers.

Snape appeared about an hour later when Harry was in the middle of completing a sale.

“Did something spill?” he asked once the customer had left. “The place reeks.”

Harry blushed. “Oh! Um, yeah, the sample bottle of Destiny spilled and I, um, tried to clean it up.”

“Indeed.” Snape raised an eyebrow. “With your shirt?”

“Well, since it spilled anyway, I thought I’d try it, see if it suits me.” Harry smiled. “What do you think?”

Snape stared at him for along moment and Harry held his breath. “I think you hardly need the help,” he finally said. Turning and walking towards the back, Snape shot over his shoulder, “I’ll be brewing if you need me.”

Disappointed by the lack of reaction, Harry nodded. “Yeah, all right.” _So much for that._

The day dragged after that, and, scarily, all the customers who came in seemed extra friendly, much to Harry’s chagrin. Apparently Destiny worked on everyone _but_ Snape.

At about six o’clock, just as Harry was preparing to lock up, the door opened and, unexpectedly, Lucius Malfoy walked in. Immediately wary, Harry watched him approach the counter.

“Mr. Potter.”

“Mr. Malfoy.”

“I see you’ve managed to assist Severus despite his best efforts.” Malfoy smirked, looking around.

Harry shrugged. “We’re helping each other, actually,” he said. “I needed something useful to do.”

“Useful?” Malfoy jumped on that. “Well, speaking of doing people--”

“Lucius.” Snape, in his shirtsleeves, stepped through the door behind Harry and moved around him. As he brushed past him, Harry shivered. “How can we assist you today?”

“Severus.” Malfoy seemed disappointed that Snape was there. “Obviously I require some perfume.” He looked around. “This seemed like the place to come.”

“Of course.” Snape stepped out from behind the counter. “What sort of scent did you have in mind specifically?”

“Something to attract the right type of people into my life.” Malfoy sighed. “Ever since Narcissa eloped with that French count, I have been on my own, as you know.”

Snape crossed his arms across his chest. “Eloped? You were at the wedding, Lucius.”

Malfoy waved his hand. “Details. I remain tragically alone.”

Snape raised an eyebrow. “Alone? Well, I suppose so, if you ignore that time when I interrupted you with--”

“Severus. Of course we ignore that aberration.” Malfoy shot a look at Harry. “We don’t want Mr. Potter getting the wrong impression of me.”

“Of course not,” Snape said, tone dry. “So, what sort of person are you interested in attracting?”

“Well, he or she should be smart, of course.” Malfoy pursed his lips. “And young enough that there could be the possibility of a sibling for Draco.”

Harry snorted, covering it with a cough when both Snape and Malfoy looked at him. He coloured.

“Indeed. And how does Draco feel about this?” Snape asked after shooting a quelling look at Harry.

Malfoy shrugged. “He doesn’t seem to care. He is spending a lot of time with that Longbottom lad.” He sighed. “I understand you do a lot of business with him, by the way. How do you find him to be?”

“My business dealings with him have been satisfactory.” Snape glanced at Harry. “It was Potter’s suggestion that I use him as my supplier, and it was actually an acceptable one.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. That had almost sounded like a compliment.

“Well then, things have worked out quite well.” Malfoy cleared his throat. “So, about this perfume--”

They moved out of Harry’s earshot and continued their conversation in hushed tones, Malfoy shooting frequent looks Harry’s way.

Harry continued preparing to lock up, occasionally glancing towards the two men, who were now clearly arguing, albeit quietly.

“--since I invited him...obviously worked out so well,” Malfoy hissed. “--owe me!”

Snape was scowling now. “--in an untenable position, Lucius. It’s unacceptable!”

Malfoy smirked. “--should ask him, Severus. After all, even if he’s not...perhaps he could put in a good word--”

Snape shook his head. “Good evening, Lucius,” he said firmly, steering Malfoy out. Shutting and locking the door in Malfoy’s face, Snape turned back and glared at Harry. “Don’t you have work to do?” he snapped.

“Just cleaning up.” Harry waved his wand, recasting the Locking and Shielding Charms on the cabinets. When he was done, Snape was still standing there, just staring at him. “Guess that’s it then,” Harry finally said, when Snape didn’t speak. “Unless there’s something else?”

Snape didn’t reply.

Harry tried again. “So I guess something upset Malfoy.”

“Lucius isn’t important,” Snape said, looking like a man who had come to a decision. “Why did you decide to try Destiny today?”

Harry blinked at the change in topic. “The perfume you mean?”

Snape nodded.

“I--” Harry bit his lip. “Sorry, it was a mistake. I didn’t mean to waste it, I just--”

“You didn’t have to bathe in my most expensive perfume to capture my attention, you know, Potter. You already have it. You have for a while now.” Snape seemed to be watching Harry’s reaction very closely.

Harry’s eyes widened. “I have?” At the Snape’s slow nod, Harry blushed. “I guess I didn’t know what else to do,” he whispered. “I thought that it would show you that we’re...” He trailed off.

“We are what?”

“Compatible.” Harry sighed. “It’s not as if you’ve ever given me a reason to think you’d be interested.”

Snape moved closer. “I am hardly the type to be obvious,” he said. “And I thought Gryffindors were supposed to be the brave and bold ones?” He smirked. “You could have just shown up to work naked. That would have conveyed your interest effectively enough.”

Despite his nervousness, Harry smiled. “I guess I was hoping we could have dinner together first before playing the naked card,” he said. “Seems like a bit of a leap, you know? Plus, it’s a bit cold to go anywhere naked in December.”

“I can think of ways to keep you warm,” Snape murmured, eyeing him up and down.

Harry swallowed, then something occurred to him. “Um, are you sure this isn’t because of the perfume?” he asked, heart sinking.

Snape paused. “You believe I’m being unduly influenced by the perfume which you spilled on yourself in order to attract me in the first place?” At Harry’s nod, he pursed his lips. “If that’s the case, why didn’t I approach you when I first smelled it on you this morning?”

“Maybe it’s had all day to work on you,” Harry muttered, now miserable.

“Plausible,” Snape said, smirking. “Except for the fact that this is the same perfume that I have been brewing for months. If anyone is immune to its effect, it’s me.”

“Oh.” Harry blinked as Snape stepped into his personal space, pressing him back against the counter. “That makes sense, I guess,” he breathed.

“Glad you think so,” Snape replied, eyes intent on his. “So, do you have any other objections to my approaching you?”

Harry shook his head mutely.

“Good.” Severus bent his head and Harry met him half way, their lips pressing together and opening, tongues exploring, breath mingling.

Winding his arms around Snape’s neck, Harry clung to him, snogging him back fiercely, pouring everything he had into the kiss.

When Snape pulled back and began tracing Harry’s jaw and neck with his tongue, Harry’s head fell back, his mouth opening on a moan. “God--”

“We shouldn’t do this here,” Snape murmured, even as his tongue outlined distracting patterns on Harry’s skin. “After all, anyone could walk by and see.”

Rather than answer, Harry pulled out his wand and waved it. Immediately, the lights went out, leaving them in partial darkness, relieved only by the weak glow of the streetlamp outside.

Snape chuckled. “Do you have a bit of an exhibitionism kink?”

Harry, blushing, said, “I just didn’t want you changing your mind.”

Drawing back, Snape looked him in the eyes. “Unlikely. I’ve been well aware of your feelings for me for a while now.”

“Before today you mean?”

Snape inclined his head. “I have it on good authority that you’ve been trying to find a way to express your interest in me for several weeks.”

Harry’s mouth fell open. “How-?”

Snape continued looking at him, and after a moment, Harry realised there was something brushing against his skin. Looking down, he saw a black tail had wrapped around his arm. _But where’s the cat_? “What--?”

“My Animagus form seemed to make you comfortable, so I spent a fair amount of time around you as my cat.” Snape looked nervous, as if he feared Harry would be upset. “It did not begin as an intentional deception--”

Harry blinked. “Oh my God, _you’re_ the cat?”

“Indeed. As I just said.” The cat’s tail was now flopping back and forth. “And as you can see, I can...partially or fully transform.” Snape hesitated. “Are you angry?”

“I probably should be,” Harry said. “But no, I’m not. After all,” he looked deep into Snape’s eyes, “I didn’t tell the cat anything I didn’t really mean.”

Snape’s eyes blazed and the next moment, Harry was being lifted up onto the counter, and Snape was stepping between his legs, his hands frantically pulling at Harry’s shirt to get to the body beneath.

 _Hermione was right,_ Harry thought, dazed by Snape’s intensity. _It’s like being devoured._ A moment later all coherent thought left as Snape ran his hands over Harry’s chest, fingers teasing his nipples.

“You like my tail,” Snape murmured. “I can tell.”

“I do,” Harry agreed, voice husky. “It’s...sensual.” Sliding his hands down Snape’s back, Harry slipped them beneath his shirt, grasping the point from which Snape’s tail emerged from the base of his spine.

“And sensitive,” Snape added, bending his head to nibble along Harry’s jaw. “Every time you stoke me, caress me, I feel it to my toes.”

Harry tugged the tail gently, grinning when Snape moaned and rutted against him. “You’re right,” he whispered. “Very sensitive.”

They rubbed together until, clearly frustrated, Snape lifted his head. Banishing their clothes, he helped Harry up onto the counter, stepping between his legs and drawing him close. “Time to use one of the special charms, I think,” Snape murmured, and with that, the counter lowered to a more manageable height.

“Never thought I’d be so grateful that we have an adjustable counter for our goblin customers,” Harry gasped, clinging to Snape.

“Indeed,” Snape said, leaning over Harry, lowering him until he was lying flat on the counter. Pressing their lips together, he explored Harry’s mouth even as his suddenly slick fingers probed Harry’s arse. “You truly want this?” he whispered against Harry’s mouth. “Me?”

“Yes! God--” Harry shifted, trying to pull Snape’s fingers in deeper. “Please--”

Snape’s lips ghosted over his skin, even as he slowly prepared Harry to take him, but when he lined himself up and began a slow penetration, Harry, impatient, shifted and impaled himself of Snape’s cock.

They both groaned, and it was if the floodgates opened. Raising his head, Snape steadied Harry’s hips with his hands and started thrusting, all the while staring down into Harry’s eyes.

Harry felt the way he did when he was flying, free, as if the world was at his feet. With every thrust, he flew higher, moans falling from his lips with every breath. The pleasure flowing through him blinded him to everything but the sight of Snape’s face, twisted in ecstasy, above him.

Snape sped up, setting a bruising pace, and Harry met him thrust for thrust. He wanted to close his eyes but he couldn’t, he wanted to savour every sensation, including the way Snape looked as he... Crying out, Harry came, and Snape stiffened above him, shuddering through his orgasm.

Harry finally closed his eyes when Snape collapsed on top of him, panting. As he caught his own breath, Harry stroked Snape’s hair, waiting for his heart to slow, for the world to stop spinning. “So,” he whispered. “You can partially transform, hm?”

Snape froze, then, raising his head, smirked down at Harry, while flicking his tail around Harry’s wrist. “Indeed. Would you like a further demonstration of my capabilities?”

“Love one,” Harry whispered. “But can we do this in a bed next time?” He blushed. “The counter’s a bit...rough.”

“I think we can manage that,” Snape murmured, and as they rose and got dressed, Harry shot a fond look over at the display of Destiny. Maybe it hadn’t been why he’d ended up with Snape, but it certainly hadn’t hurt his chances.

***

“I cannot believe I let you talk me into this,” Severus said as he escorted Harry to their table. “I never attend these things.”

“You’re receiving an award,” Harry reminded him. He shrugged, continuing, “And if I have to be here, you do, too.” He grinned. “After all, according to Malfoy, _he’s_ the reason we’re together in the first place.”

“Rubbish,” Severus muttered, sitting down.

“I dunno.” Harry tilted his head. “Would you ever have owled me that day if he hadn’t?”

“Probably not.”

“So we _do_ owe him.”

Severus sighed. “Perhaps. I didn’t think we owed him your best friend, however.”

They both glanced over to where Lucius was flirting with Granger. “She seems fine with it,” Harry said as they watched her smile and accept his arm.

“Indeed.” Severus smirked. “Well, if we are stuck chaperoning them, we may as well have some fun.”

“What are you--” Harry gasped as a familiar furry appendage began sliding up his leg. “Severus...”

Severus simply sat back in his chair, looking smug. Award or no award, the best part of these things was when he aroused Harry to the point where he’d drag Severus into the loo to molest him.

“We can’t,” Harry whispered, evidently recalling the last Ministry event he’d attended with Severus. “I still can’t look Neville in the eye.”

“He should have known better than to burst in on someone in a bathroom stall,” Severus said.

“He thought we were in trouble.” Harry flushed. “What? We were a bit loud.”

“Fortunately I have this useful Animagus form that allows me to escape such situations.”

“Yes, because it made so much sense for me to be in a bathroom with my pet cat.” Harry rolled his eyes. “I’m lucky I wasn’t arrested for bestiality.”

Severus leaned close. “Ah, but haven’t your friends always wanted you to try a little pus--”

Harry, eyes wide, clapped a hand over Severus’ mouth just as the Minister walked past. “It’s good to see you two getting along,” Kingsley said, eyes twinkling disturbingly, and as Harry blushed and settled into his chair, Severus closed his eyes and inhaled deeply. The scent of happiness was the most intoxicating of all.

***

Fin

***


End file.
